legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alcom1/Alcom bombs the LEGO Nexus Adventure Chat. One Fatality.
Intro So After Alec was unceremoniously banned from the LNA chat for being a brony, I decided to strike bomb The Banner, AtomicScientist, performing feats of productive trolling that will be sung by the bards for years to come. This is what happened on the LNA chat: Teh Wall of Text 4:34 AtomicScientist User:LUModder Darn it all.. 4:35 Ferfature I have a shot I recorded a while back, and I'd like to show you, but it's on YT. It's an unlisted video even so that I show only the people I want to. 4:40 AtomicScientist -Is Getting Drunk on Beer- Dwarf Hole, Diggy Diggy Hole, Diggy Diggy Hole.... 4:40 Ferfature Whu.... 4:40 AtomicScientist ? 4:41 Ferfature Are you on YT? :o 4:41 AtomicScientist No, i just remember the song. XD 4:41 Ferfature :I Still wish I could show you the test shot I have. Welcome to the Nexus Adventures Wiki chat 4:49 Alcom1 Atomic, what is wrong with you?! You kicked Alec out, now we have to deal with him! This is your fault! 4:49 Ferfature LOL 4:49 AtomicScientist Alec is a horrible Brony. I couldnt deal with him anymore. 4:49 Alcom1 Oh get over it. 4:49 AtomicScientist I suggest you do the same. Ban him too. 4:50 Ferfature I want to know what Mythrun does xD 4:50 Alcom1 Why? Because I can stomach it, and you can't 4:50 AtomicScientist YOU JUST SAID IT Hes annoying. 4:50 Alcom1 I like him... world could use a few more Bronies... 4:50 AtomicScientist I despise him. Bronies and Ponies Suck. There Immature for Boys. 4:50 Alcom1 Because you don't have a steel stomach like me. 4:51 Tomkatie Can't get mad at Alec for what he likes. 4:51 AtomicScientist He stays banned. 4:51 Tomkatie Heck, where I live, I'm made fun of for being a LEGO® fan! 4:51 Alcom1 I survived watching an entire season of the show, and was better off for it! You can't say the same. 4:51 AtomicScientist Alcom, i wont unban him Just send him somewhere else. 4:51 Tomkatie But it doesn't matter! It's what I like! And MLP is what Alec likes. 4:51 Alcom1 THIS ISN'T A MATTER OF BANNING ALEC! THIS IS A MATTER OF YOU BEING A WIMP! 4:52 AtomicScientist (Also, call this non-meant to be Revenge for banning me- @me for being underage) Suggestion Alcom:Get Mythrun to confront Alec. 4:52 Alcom1 You can't stand MLP, the sight of it makes you sick. You are a wimp, weak, so you get rid of the poor guy. 4:52 AtomicScientist Trust me, that'll word Alcom. 4:52 Alcom1 Work for who? You? 4:52 AtomicScientist WEAK? WIMP? 4:53 Alcom1 Yep. 4:53 AtomicScientist I'm a genius. I can be a wimp, yes. BUT NOT-Wait, what do you mean by Weak? 4:53 Tomkatie And extremely modest, as the "genius" statement proves. 4:53 Alcom1 You can't stand bronies. You can't stomach their presence. You. Are. Weak. 4:53 AtomicScientist Alcom, we couldnt stand him either here. 4:53 Alcom1 I can stand him. 4:54 AtomicScientist He spams links and pony picks. And his avatars? Horrible. AtomicScientist has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. :) 4:54 Alcom1 Aww... Atomic can't handle the swarms of links and the wittle thumbnails so he bans Alec. Pathetic. PATHETIC. Legochristopher2270 has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. 4:54 Alcom1 YOU HEAR ME ATOMIC! YOU. ARE. PATHETIC! Category:Blog posts